Leavin On A Jet Plane: Take Two
by DiorNicole
Summary: We're Leavin on a Jet Plane, for places unimaginable.  Let's unpack our bags and read about the unknow tales of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Lost OC story; submissions open.
1. Now The Time Has Come To Leave

Leavin On A Jet Plane: Take Two

We're Leavin on a Jet Plane, for places unimaginable. Let's unpack our bags and read about the unknown tales of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815.

Hello Everyone!

My Life got really crazy and I had to let my first OC Story go by the wayside. First, I want to apologize to everyone who sent me OC's. Second, I know at this point you guys are probably tired of submitting to OC stories but I would be deeply honor and forever grateful if you would submit a Character to my story.

I'll be upfront now and say that up-dates might be slow in the beginning as I work out the story-line but I plan to finish this story this time around. I know where I want this story to end; so I need all of you guys help with all your wonderful characters.

Well, I'll leave you alone so you can go pack your bags.

DiorNicole

LOST xox LOST oxo LOST xox LOST

Submissions open; Form below.

Looking For _(To Start)_:

Middle Section:

10 Women & Men

Tail Section:

8 Women & Men

Others:

6 Women & Men

Freighties:

5 Women & Men

_(These numbers aren't set in stone. If you send in a really good OC; I'll use them.)_

LOST xox LOST oxo LOST xox LOST

Form

(Sorry if the Form seems long; but with the show being over there are more questions I want to ask.)

Name:

Sawyer Nicknames:

Age & Birthday:

Gender:

Survivor Type (Middle, Tale, Other & Freighties):

Occupation:

Appearance:

Style Of Dress:

Flight 815 (What were they wearing.):

Personality & Attitude:

Hobbies/Interest:

Past:

Oceanic Flight 815 (Reason to be in Australia):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Any Skills that will be helpful on Island:

Friends/Enemies:

Pairings:

Possessions:

Other Languages Spoken:

Oceanic Six (Would you like for your OC to be consider for the Oceanic Six? I plan to add three OC's to the group.):

If your OC makes it to the end; would you like them to stay on the Island or go back to the real World?:

What life lesson should your OC learn during their 'Flash Sideways'?:

Two Mysteries, you would like answers for?:

Any Other Facts:

LOST xox LOST oxo LOST xox LOST

AN 1: The title came from the great song: "Leaving On A Jet Plane" by: John Denver.

AN 2: If you have a long Character Bio or any questions, please feel free to e-mail me: loajptt at yahoo dot com.


	2. All My Bags Are Packed: Updated

All My Bags Are Packed

This list was updated: Thursday, October 28, 2010 9:37 am. For all intent and purposes, Submissions are closed. (Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC.) If your just coming across this OC Story and would still like to submit; PM me and I'll see if I can squeeze in a OC for you.

I'm shooting to have the first two chapter's up in about two weeks. I wish I could say it would be sooner but I don't want to overwhelm myself. Work & Home are really busy and I want to make sure I give you guys a quality story.

Accepted OC's

Hey Everyone!

This is the current OC List. Following in the great footsteps of: MyLuckyWhistle', 'Elyad' and 'Jac Danvers' (Three of my favorite writers; I might add!) I decided to do a blog along with this OC Story. I wanted to cast all the characters before I put the list up.

So visit: loajptt {dot} blogspot {dot} com; to find out who has the pleasure of playing your OC.

DiorNicole

P.S. I'm still looking for Male OC's, Other's & Freighters.

Their Bags Are Packed

_Middle Section:_

Jim Arthur Alpert ~ Girafe13

Matthew (Matt) Coburn III ~ Golden-Black Dragon

Brigette "Gitta" Dietrich ~ Jac Danvers

Bradford (Brad) Donegan ~ Golden-Black Dragon

Laura Kennedy ~ everysonghasanending

Daniella Stephani Moretti ~ CaptJessicaSparrow

Nandi Mkabayi Mqwebo ~ DiorNicole

Iris Palmer ~ Unidentified Pineapples

Madison Potter ~ Behind Sapphire Eyes

Nikita "Niki" Umarovna ~ Elyad

Felicity Williams ~ Olivia Dunham

Savannah Michelle Williams ~ DiorNicole

_Tail Section:_

Shawn Davenport ~ Golden-Black Dragon

Hunter Mason Evans ~ Sunset Clouds

Marisol Lopez ~ Sunset Clouds

Major Clarence Mark Matthews ~ DiorNicole

Andy Parker ~ CaptJessicaSparrow

Elaine 'Elena' Platt ~ Abby Hale is Team Salvatore

Viola Redding ~ Unidentified Pineapples

Dean Smythe ~ Jac Danvers

Julianna 'Jules/Juli' Grace Stanford ~ SimplyAnonymous101

_Other:_

Colby "Cole" Dorrit-Digiacomo ~ Jac Danvers

Amelia Jane ~ Olivia Dunham

Jeremy Jones 'JJ' ~ charmed4eva112

Cameron Malcolm Lewis ~ DiorNicole

Geneva Lorrell Lee-Mills ~ DiorNicole

Dominique Abigail Mills ~ DiorNicole

Harrison 'Harry' Murphy ~ JimmyP

Isobel 'Izzy' Tanner ~ TeamCastiel

_Freighters:_

Soren Natalia Carter ~ Ed Westwicker

Payton Alice Logan ~ DiorNicole

James 'Jamie' Robyns ~ charmed4eva112

Stephanie Velsaquez ~ BloodMoonRising

Andrea Elizabeth Widmore ~ Olivia Dunham


End file.
